obscurefandomcom-20200213-history
Kenny Matthews
Kenny Matthews is a character in ObsCure and ObsCure II. He was the captain of the basketball team of Leafmore High called the Sharks and quarterback for the football team of Fallcreek University. He was a survivor and playable character in ObsCure and ObsCure 2, before dying as a mutated monster. As a muscular guy, Kenny is healthy, he can run faster than others, and, he can push and move heavy objects like no other, making him the strongest (besides Sven) of his friends. Unlike Shannon, he is weaker then his sister, and he needs more medication then his friend Stan. Kenny has to take pills to keep the spores at bay. ''ObsCure'' At the beginning of the game, Kenny is playing basketball with a few friends (including Stan) while Shannon and Josh watch. When everyone leaves, he is led to a locker room to check his ringing phone. It was a call from his girlfriend Ashley, telling him not to be late for their date. While Kenny's back was turned, someone takes his backpack. He chases after the figure, going through the school's previously unknown garden and into a kind of shed. The sounds of monsters coming from a nearby shaft makes him nervous and he grabs a nearby gun and tapes a flashlight to it. He then climbs down the shaft via ladder. He goes down a dark hallway with pipes and large bleeding blood roots coming from the walls. At the end of the hallway, he encounters a door blocked by a large cloud of Black Spores. Using the light on the gun, he eliminates the Spores and enters the door. The room he enters in had many cages, boxes, and medical supplies. At the far end of the room, he finds a light and enters a door to its source. He enters the unlocked door of this new room, and finds a sickly young man named Dan. The two venture back the way Kenny had entered. As the get halfway into the room full of cages and boxes, a nearby supposedly locked door bursts open and a large monster with meaty arms and sharp claws, along with some strange smaller creatures appear. Both Kenny and Dan make their way to the other side of the room, where Kenny used his muscles to push a toppled large metal cage blocking the door. In their running, Dan is cut down by the large monster leaving Kenny alone on his escape. When he finally makes down the hall to the ladder, the shaft hole is closed up, trapping Kenny. Later it can be seen via camera, that he is trapped in the laboratory, that is below the school. The group manages to find Kenny in the cell block, Kenny says that they have to get him out of here before Friedman comes, but then he appears and knocks them all down with a smoke grenade. When they wake up and open the cells, Kenny says that they have to ask the nurse where is the antidote, and find it before the sun rises, if not, they will die and transform into monsters. They eventually find the nurse, but she is bleeding and, in agony, she says that the serum is in the lab, that Herbert has it. The boys found some statues through all the school, when they get to the lab, they found another big monster that custodies the mechanism that needs the statues, and kill him. When they put the statues on the disposition, Kenny, Josh, Stanley, Ashley and Shannon realizes that they need a switch to put to make it work. They obviously found it and use it on the machine. Then a door opens and it can be seen in a cutscene that Walden is pointing a gun at Friedman. Walden demanded of Friedman to give him the antidote, Herbert said that it was too late, that Walden was already mutating. Walden doesn't listen and shoots herbert, but is killed by leonard. The boys get there, find Walden's bag, that is full of ammo, and battle leonard. Later Leonard seems to be dead. the boys get to the surface and inject themselves with the antidote. Suddenly Leo appears and its defeated at once by the Kenny and their friends. Kenny kisses with Ashley, while Stan goes to grab the briefcase but then it sounds a sound, that is like Friedman is still alive, and Stan jumps aside and dodges, and shoots his gun. ObsCure: The Aftermath Kenny is a playable character in the first part of the game with his special skill is strength the same as Sven. However in the hospital, and due to the flowers weakening him and his lack of suppressing drugs and willpower, he succumbs to the infection and transforms into a monster, becoming one of the most major antagonists in the game. Kenny becomes the most frequently fought boss throughout the game. He seems to have keep most of his intelligence (which wasn't much to begin with), though he is rendered completely insane. He mutates after every fight and seems to be immune to sunlight, as the final battle with him is at dawn. Death Kenny is killed by Stan and Shannon in retaliation for him killing Mei, raping Amy, and causing Corey to commit suicide. He is killed when the lamp for the University stadium falls and crushes him. After his death, the helicopter is seen flying away, and Amy gives birth. The helicopter then explodes, and Shannon and Stan go to investigate the crash to see if anyone is alive. Shannon also tells Stan she is cutting ties with her family, to avoid what their possible reaction would be when she told them she killed Kenny. Slideshow Obscureii cast.png Category:Characters Category:ObsCure 2 Characters Category:ObsCure Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:ObsCure Category:ObsCure 2 Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists